


Hug

by lipysoul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipysoul/pseuds/lipysoul
Summary: You can always get a hug from me.





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Seventeen’s “Hug”
> 
> you can listen to it while reading.

We sat at the back of your parent’s pick up truck and parked it at the beach. It was 11 at night and you needed to get away, you wanted to come here because you liked how the waves sounded at night. The sounds of the waves filling the quiet air was comforting for you, so it became comforting for me too. You managed to grab a few blankets and pillows before sneaking out and picking me up, I would get in so much trouble if my parents found out I was out at the beach this late at night but when you called me crying just an hour ago I knew in that moment it would be easier to explain to my mom why I was outside at 11 pm than it was to ever say no to you. 

It’s been an hour and you still haven’t told me why you were crying, but I haven’t pushed it. I let you set up your little bed area at the back of your parent’s truck and let you pull me under the blankets with you. 

We looked up at the stars and you still haven’t said a word to me, you won’t even look at me. It worried me, but then it hit me. You had another argument with your father, didn’t you? You didn’t have to tell me, I saw it in your eyes. You adored star gazing but you’re looking up at them with sad eyes and I would be lying if I said it didn’t break my heart. 

We’ve been best friends for 12 years and you’ve had many sad eyes before this but today it was different. I felt your sadness, you could tell couldn’t you? You grabbed my hand as if I was the one who needed comfort.

You’ve always been selfless like that. 

You still wouldn’t look at me, so I stole a few glances at you if that’s okay. I know you hate when I worry about you, but what else am I supposed to do when you drag me out to the beach at night to sadly watch the stars. 

Life was getting harder and harder for you, I could tell. You don’t have to hide it from me anymore, I’m here. I’m always here. You never kept a secret from me before so I can see it in your eyes that you’re hiding something and I’m not upset at you I just want you to know you can’t hide it forever. 

My thoughts got the best of me and I squeezed your hand and you started crying almost instantly. Without hesitation I wrapped you in my arms and you melted into me as if you were waiting for that. 

I’m sorry I made you wait.

You cried and cried for a few minutes until you were getting too weak to cry. It broke my heart hearing you sob like that but I still held onto you tightly as you stained my t-shirt. 

You calmed down after a few minutes, immediately apologizing for breaking down but I didn’t want you to. You didn’t have to be sorry, you didn’t have to worry, and I wish I had the courage to tell you that. To tell you not to be sacred and not to cry, all I could do was hold you, I didn’t want to just hold you. 

I did what I was best at and made you laugh, making corny jokes and cat noises until you laughed through your tears. Until your sad tears turned into happy ones, we laughed a lot after that. 

When you smiled it was like the sun came up at night and I couldn’t stop staring at you. Lately I couldn’t stop admiring you, you’re strong, you’re kind, you’re hard working, you’re beautiful. you’re my best friend. 

For the first time in hours you looked up at the stars with happy eyes, and I looked over at you with the same eyes. I didn’t know what love felt like, despite being in a handful of relationships with people who said they loved me I never once felt the way I felt tonight. 

The way the stars reflected in your eyes, the way the moonlight made you glow, the way your smile lit up the world, I finally knew for the first time in my life what love felt like.

I was in love with my best friend. 

I scooted closer to you and you snapped back to reality, we made eye contact and I swear if it wasn’t for you snuggling into me I would’ve stood frozen. 

It was my turn to melt into your touch. 

“Thank you” 

I didn’t respond, why would I? It was my job to be there for you, even if that meant sneaking away at almost midnight to make you happy. To give you piggyback rides to school when you felt too tired to go. To hold you when you felt lost until you found yourself in me. It was my job to be there for you. 

“For everything Hyunjin.” 

It was the way you said my name that gave me all the courage that I needed to pull away, cup your face and look you in the eyes and tell you what you needed to hear. 

“When it’s hard for you, you can get a hug from me. No matter how much you hide it, you can’t hide it forever. Let’s be happy together” Pausing there, I analyzed your face and how soft it felt, you were crying again but this time you had happy eyes. Stared up at me like you were staring at the stars. 

Bringing your face a bit closer before I continued “To me you are precious, you can tell me when your days are tough. You suffered a lot but I’m here ..

and I love you” 

I knew you felt the same when you pressed your forehead against mine, closing your eyes to hear the waves fill the air and I felt the urge to repeat myself, to always remind you. 

“You can always get a hug from me”


End file.
